


Warm

by Cosmiccookies



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, My First Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmiccookies/pseuds/Cosmiccookies
Summary: Muriel and you get it on for the first time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) this has some minor cockwarming and also is unsafe sex. Wrap it before you tap it!!





	Warm

Muriel's warm arms encircle you as you sit serenely on his lap, reading a book while he sits crosslegged on the floor and whittles away at a piece of wood. You sigh in contentment as the warm fireplace blazes in front of you, Innana resting her head on Muriel's feet and warming herself by the heat. You had been staying at Muriel's place during the weekends, as you had a shop to run and he disliked being in the city.

You shift slightly in his lap, getting comfortable but not realising that your ass happens to be sliding directly onto his crotch, and you feel the muscles in his arms tense. Completely oblivious, you tilt your head up to meet his eyes, a soft smile on your lips. The smile fades when you see his beet red face.

"What's wrong, love?"

".. nothing" he murmurs.

You give him an incredulous look. "Tell me, dear."

"It's just.. You moved.. on my..."

If it was possible, his flush goes darker.

You stare, confused for a second before realising that something hard is pressing into your butt.

"Oh! Oh my god sorry!" You squeak, sliding off his lap quickly.

"No, it's..." he can't seem to finish the sentence.

A wicked idea flashes through your mind, and apparently it's obvious in your eyes, because his widen and he stutters,

"Wh-what?"

"Well, I was maybe thinking, perhaps, I could help?"

His eyes fly even wider, and his face flushes impossibly darker, the shade reaching his ears and chest now.

"I, what?!" He sputters.

"Well, I mean, we haven't done.. anything.. together. Maybe we can? If you're not okay with it that's fine, it's just an idea" you reply, your own blush blooming on your face.

"I, uh," he pauses. "I-It's just, I've never..."

"Me neither. It's okay, we can take it slow."

".... what if I hurt you?" He mutters, his eyes cast down.

"You won't. I promise. I'll tell you if you do."

"... okay" he manages to let the word escape

"Are you sure? You don't have to." You reassure him.

"M' sure"

"Okay"

You slowly lean in to press a kiss onto his lips, which he returns tentatively. Your hands glide, ever so slowly up under his stomach, to his chest, giving him a chance to stop you if he wanted to. He doesn't. You slide your hands over his chest, feeling all the muscles beneath the scarred skin, tracing their lines. Your kisses deviate from his lips, over his cheek, to his jaw, then your lips rest on his neck, kissing and gently sucking. Innana sighs and grumbles, standing and trotting out the door, looking somewhat disgusted.

Muriel tilts his head back and closes his eyes, enjoying the sensations. You lean back for just a moment to remove your shirt, revealing your breasts to him. His eyes widen at the sight, and you gently take his hands.

"You can touch me, you know. It's okay."

Muriel tentatively raises a calloused hand to your breast, his thumb grazing over your nipple, making you sigh happily. Your lips return to his neck as his hands roam your body, one sliding from your breast, down your side, to your hip, then up to your breast again, the other hand gently massaging a nipple between two fingers.

Your own hands lower to his belt, and you hook your index fingers into the waistline. He leans back so he is laying on his back, pulling you with him to straddle his thighs. Muriel lifts his hips to help you remove his pants, finally freeing his cock, and you gasp at the sight. Are they all so.. big?

It's so thick. Will it even fit? Muriel flushes, and you gasp slightly when you realise you had muttered that aloud. Pulling your bottom lip between your teeth, you wrap a hand around his length, and your thumb and middle finger only just touch. You slide your hand up the length of his dick, and he gasps sharply, his eyes screwing shut. You give an experimental swipe of your thumb over the head, and he lets out a slightly stuttered sigh.

"Is this okay?" You question

"P-please, don't stop" he stutters in response

You lean down, until your mouth is level with Muriel's cock, and you slide your tongue slowly over the bottom, then you take the head into your mouth. Muriel lets out a low grunt and his hips buck slightly upward. You lap at the head of his penis, taking him into your mouth as far as you can and gently bobbing your head. You feel yourself growing wet, and you ever so gently sliiiide your teeth up his shaft. He shudders, the plants his hands on your shoulders, and rolls you both over. Your back is on a soft fur, and his limbs form a cage around you. 

You place a hand on the back of his head, and pull him into a deep kiss, which he returns, much more eagerly than before. You feel his fingers dance at the waistline of your pants.

"C-can I..?"

You not and lift your hips. Muriel gently, as though unwrapping a gift, tugs your pants and underwear down your legs. He delicately parts your thighs, and absentmindedly licks his lips at the sight of you spread for him. Muriel's head lowers, and his lips ghost over the inside of your knee, sliding up your inner thigh and pressing feather light kisses to it. He dips his head and presses his lips to your clit, making you gasp and run your fingers through his hair. He slides his thick tongue up through your folds, tasting you and making you shudder. His tongue traces circles around your clit and he sucks gently, letting out a soft groan at how you taste. His thick fingers trace over your hole, before sliding one into you, drawing a soft whine from your lips. His finger curls into your body, and slides in and out of you, before he adds another finger and curls both to a spot inside you that makes you moan, his tongue still dancing over your clit.

Your legs begin to tremble as you feel more and more arousal pool into the pit of your stomach, and you lightly tug his hair with one hand, your other scratching for purchase on the ground next to you as you whine.

A few minutes more, and both hands are in Muriels hair, you let out a squeaky

"Muri, i-im gonna- ahh, gonna come"

He doesn't stop, but his tongue flicks faster and the coil tightening in your stomach snaps. A loud moan fills his cabin as your thighs clamp around his head, and your back arches off the furs on the ground. He licks you through your orgasm, and slows as you come back to earth, panting and gasping. 

You try to roll Muriel back over, but you had no chance until he rolls himself, and you straddle his hips. His cock is now leaking precome, and looks painfully hard. You lift your hips and slide gently down onto his head, gasping as a twinge of pain strikes you. You wait a moment, letting yourself adjust, before sliding fully onto him, his length filling you in the most delicious way. You give an experimental grind of your hips, which makes his hands fly to them and a groan leave his lips. You lift yourself, then come back down, setting a slow, tender pace, and you lean into his lips, tasting yourself on them and kissing him hard. Muriels hands help you lift yourself up, then down again and again, gaining speed, and you both are panting into each other's mouths, and his hips thrust upward to meet yours, both of your voices filling the hut along with the sound of skin slapping skin like some beautifully dirty symphony.

Muriels thrusts lose their rhythm and become sloppy and he gasps

"M'gonna, *grunt* m'gonna come"

"Come, baby, come for me" you coo into his ear, your words choked out amongst gasps.

With a final, hard, deep thrust, burying his cock to the hilt within you, his hips stutter and his hands squeeze yours beautifully hard, and a warmth fills you, the sensation making you come, once again, clamping down onto his dick, your back arching hard, and loud cries filling the room. You stay in a moment of beautiful stillness, before flopping your body onto his chest. You feel cum leaking from you, and he goes to get up. You place a hand on his chest and whisper shakily,

"Can we, maybe just stay like this for a while?"

He stares at you for a moment before settling back down, and wrapping his arms around you. 

You begin to drift off the sleep on his chest, feeling so, wonderfully, perfectly full. You could stay like this forever.


End file.
